Cat Tales
by kaihil lover
Summary: Because a love for kitty cats can lead to many interesting events. [KaiXHil]


_**Cat Tales**_

They're sitting on their knees on the pavement in the park facing the fence that surrounds the place. Between them is a white kitten lapping milk from a bowl.

Hiromi has a playful grin on her face. "So, this is the secret girlfriend you sneak out to see all the time?"

He gives her an amused snort, and watches the girl in front of him stroke the cat's fur as it drinks from the bowl.

She continues with a smirk, "Tyson will be _so_ disappointed. He thought it'd be a model or something."

They're both looking down at the cat now. Kai keeps his eyes pointedly on the kitten, so as to avoid staring at Hiromi's exposed folded legs.

"So, why don't you just bring it back to the Dojo?" Hiromi asks looking up at his painted face.

Kai blinks at her blankly. He'd frankly never thought of that.

"There're plenty of us, we can divide the work."

Kai doesn't respond, but he thinks that the whole idea seems workable. And that way if he ever left, the cat would have someone looking after it.

Hiromi is playing with the cat again. She takes Kai's silence as an assent to take the cat/secret girlfriend home. "I have to say, she's quite the looker." She gives the boy in front of him a cheesy grin.

Kai rolls his eyes and then finds himself, staring at the girl in front of him even when she's looked away. _Meh, _he shakes his head to clear his head. He's got to stop thinking of Hiromi that way. The only reason he's been acting like this, he concludes, is because she was the only female he knows. And damn it, he is going to freak her out if he acted like a creep, and started being all infatuated with her. He screwed all his friendships up. This is how he was going to ruin, his friendship with his only female friend.

By falling for her. Tch. How cliché.

No. He refuses to let that happen. He is not letting his friendship with Hiromi ruined because of stupid hormones and stupider feelings.

The gears in his head are all working in overdrive now. The Russian is putting too much unnecessary thought into the matter, and that too not in the right direction.

He's standing all of a sudden and Hiromi is staring at him confused.

And like in any situation he's faced, in which he's stumped for a solution: he gets on his heals – ignoring Hiromi, who regards him with shock, and the cat who stops drinking its milk – and turning around, he runs.

"Kai –" The call dies in her mouth. She shakes her head as she sees him sprint out of the park.

"Huh, I wonder what happened to him." She thinks outloud looking at the cat, her head tilted to one side. She picks up the kitten and nuzzles it with her cheek.

"You're an adorable little fur ball aren't you, no wonder ol' sourpuss likes you."

The seventeen year old picks up the milk bowl, which has been licked clean, and gets up from the pavement.

She l gazes in the direction where Kai ran off wearily. But then she turns to the kitten in her beaming.

"C'mon, I'll take you home. I'll give him to you later when he doesn't have his Russian panties in a bunch."

She starts walking down the opposite path Kai ran, towards the Dojo, petting the kitten all the while.

She embraces the kitten with both arms, not paying much mind to why her old crush ran off on her like that. Kai did weird things. She wasn't one to try and figure out his reasons for them, especially not when she had, such an adorable playmate to accompany her.

"Now, what should I name you?" Hiromi asks, looking at the cat. The Dojo was in sight now. "I should probably wait for Kai to get back to normal and come to the Dojo. You are technically his cat. God knows how long he's been sneaking off to see you."

The cats just staring curiously at the strange girl whose hands it's in.

_I wonder if I did something to freak Kai out… Nah._

* * *

For now this is just a one-shot. But maybe I'll decide to turn this into a series of oneshots… about cats! Since you know, Kai liked cats. I had drabble in my KXH Drabbles _Me, or the Cat? _but other than that I've never tackled Kai's desire of wanting to be a cat-lady.

_When everything is meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!_

Thank you to Dead-bY-n0w for beta-reading.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own not, the characters of Beyblade.

05:27 pm. 7th July, 2014.


End file.
